


“Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself”

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Garashir ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dominion War, Ficlet, Fluff, Fussy lizard, M/M, Medicine, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Garak provokes one klingon too many, and Bashir is not ready to just let him walk away without discussing it.





	“Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself”

**Author's Note:**

> New series! we are using a nice prompts list (https://imanerdnota.tumblr.com/post/185328123168/prompt-list) to get ideas for this pair of space fools.

Yes Garak clearly is not good at picking his fights, which his swollen eye, broken ribs and dislocated shoulder seem more than able to prove. He smiles at the doctor, who glowers at him while running a tricorder all around him.

“Garak, this is the third time this month. I’m starting to think I can’t let you go to lunch without an escort.”

He fixes a deep cut on his cheek, and checks his ear to make sure there’s no blood there.

"It's hardly my fault if the promenade is full of angry Klingons! Maybe they should be the escorted ones, my dear. Clearly, they are foul men who can't understand words."

“Yes, and I’m sure your words weren’t mocking at all.”

He puts his shoulder back in place and Garak bites his lip to avoid screaming. Great, now Julian has to fix his lip again.

"Will you deny they smell, doctor?"

“Commander Worf smells of lavender and a careful blend of prune juice and herbal tea.” Julian rolls his eyes while saying that.

They both know this isn’t really about hygiene. It’s about the Cardassian-Klingon war that has drawn quite a bit of ire towards Garak from visitors to their station.

"Dear, we both know that's not true. But he is the best smelling Klingon, I won't deny that. At least he knows what a bath is."

“He was raised on Earth.”

"Then you agree with my appreciation about their bathing habits." Garak looks at him smugly, with the only eye that is not red and closed.

Julian opens and closes his mouth and then realizes he’s lost that point. He decides to go check on the sprained ankle and still try to give a Federation approach to the matter.

“No, I don’t given that Klingons do shower regularly and anyway, we have to respect that people have different cultural backgrounds.”

"And different microflora living in their skin as well. As in a full film of it over their skin because of their poor habits."

Garak looks smug, and would cross his arms if his ribs didn't hurt that much. The doctor has not quite gotten to them yet, busy as he is with his mild concussion.

“You know they’re not that bad, Garak. Besides, I remember you being quite critical of _my_  grooming habits as well.” Julian tuts as he runs the scanner over him.

"I can complain about Ferengi teeth as well if you want."

“Why? Because you haven’t tested if Rom can knock you out yet?”

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to."

Julian is not so sure. Now Rom is in the engineering team, he’s quite sure he’d have to remove a screwdriver out of Garak’s hand if the cardassian gets too annoying.

“Well, I’d prefer not to find out. Try and be a bit more tactful?”

"Why? I always pride myself of telling the truth."

Now the one who wants to hit him is Julian.

“Oh yes, because you’ve never lied to anyone in your life.” Julian huffs as he finishes treating his ribs. “Here, I’ll escort you to lunch this week.”

"Dear, despite of what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself."

He allows him to grab his arm despite his protests.

“Please, you’re not, and even if you were, that doesn’t mean you can’t accept help and good company from time to time.”

"Doctor's orders, my dear?"

“Doctor’s orders. Who knows, I might even need to go to dinner with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
